The invention pertains generally to toxin detectors and more particularly to portable, field-usable toxin detectors.
A great need exists for the detection and identification of toxins in the field. The seriousness of this need is demonstrated by the controversy over the use of Yellow Rain (trichothecenes) in Southeast Asia and Afghanistan. Allegations by the United States that toxins had been used were disputed when scientists from other countries were unable to detect them in soil and vegetation samples. A major factor in the lack of confirmation was later determined to be the rapid reaction of trichothecenes with vegetation. Other examples of the need for a toxin field detector are grain storage and pollution control.
The detection of toxins can be done by chemical, mechanical or biological procedures, but absolute identifications, at the present time, are by chemical means. For trichothecenes (Yellow Rain compounds), the biological tests include those for lethality in mice and rats, and for dermatitic responses in rats, guinea pigs, and rabbits. A highly specific bioassay for trichothecenes based on .sup.14 C labelled leucine uptake in rabbit reticulocyte cells has been developed. Fungi have been used as assay organisms. Another test is based on the inhibition of the germination of peas. All of these assays require exposure times of a day or more and employ organisms or animals which are not readily available for field use. One possibility for a more rapid and specific identification of toxins concerns antibody formation; however, effectiveness is limited to only a few trichothecenes. The preferred method for instrumental analysis is gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) but the equipment required is not portable and the interferences posed by contamination of samples with vegetation or other components associated with field samples are substantial.
Presently, no method or apparatus exists that is simple, rugged and inexpensive; can give rapid results with minimal workup; and is reliable outside the laboratory.